Training Schedules
by pessimistie
Summary: Each school has their own ways of training, each character is wierd in their own ways. Chapter 8 Momoshiro.
1. Seigaku

Seigaku and Their Super-Duper Secret Training Sessions

By pessimistie

Seigaku has an interesting training session, at least that's what rumors say, well actually that's what Sengoku from Yamabuki and Kirihara from Rikkai say. Everyone thinks that there was nothing special at all. Let's all bow down to their ignorance, poor ignorant fools, of course Seigaku has a super secret training session which back breaking hikes up mountains, okay that was exaggerated by the members, more like hikes up a very tall hill.

Laps by there strict captain was also included in their practices, and threats to their lives by creepy glowing drinks created by a certain nut case aka Inui aka person-who-lost-his-position-to-a-little-boy, (Inui and Ryoma glares at authoress.)though a certain sadist doesn't mind, which is why he is the tensai. That wasn't the only threat, there was a threat to their poor, poor eyes, the horrible threat that keeps them motivated,

Ryuuzaki-sensei had threatened their poor, poor eyes by saying she would wear something skimpy during practice if they weren't trying hard enough. Everyone shuddered at the thought, a 'Fssh' and a 'Nyaa!' and "Dear god" was uttered, Tezuka had turned slightly pale and excused himself followed by a smiling sadist, a creepy look on his face. Seigaku is not a normal school, and you'll find out soon enough.


	2. Echizen

Echizen Ryoma

"Honey can you come here for a sec?"

"Mada mada dane."

"Ryoma, me and your father have something to tell you."

"I'm not really your son?" he asked hopefully,

"No, wait, hold on I need to throw-up first."

Needless to say, Echizen was quite disturbed by what his mother had just said.

"Okay, well, to put it frankly, you'll have a new sibling!"

Echizen was even more disturbed by this, 'How did that happen? Aren't they like in their 40's?' of course he wouldn't say THAT out loud, "Mada mada dane."

"Hey! Show more compassion boy! She gave birth to two handfuls."

Rinko smacked her husband upside his head," You the biggest handful! Anyways your gonna have a new baby sister."

"…" 'Better then having another Ryoga who's jealous of my mad skills.' He pulled his cap down, "Whatever."

"I'll think I'll name her Sakuno!"

Echizen shook his head, dear god he knows this was gonna be hell here in this household.

'Note to self, don't let mom near oyaji EVER again.'


	3. Fuji

Fuji Syuusuke

Fuji likes taking pictures, literally, stealing or snapping pictures, it's all the same to him. Heck, he has a huge, thick Photo Album lying on his desk. One labeled Yuuta, another The Others. Fuji loves his younger brother so he dedicated 20 pages full of pictures of him (15 on Tezuka), all the pictures were the ones he took 5 years back, the good old days when Yuuta was soooo cute. Of course, the others were stolen from Misuzi or whatever that gays name was' desk. All the pictures are when they rode their first bike, when Yuuta first entered elementary, the first (and last) time they took a bath together, he couldn't understand why Yuuta practically threw him out. Somewhere in this pointless paragraph shows that Fuji is good innocent person, maybe the next few sentences would help.

The Others section was probably the least used up spot save for 15 pictures of Tezuka,

5….half-nude….err…maybe there's more, and 5….. nude………

Let's skip to the next chapter shall we?

AC: Haha hope you enjoyed Fuji love, everyone loves _him_! Who doesn't (Looks away from Fuji) R and R peeps!


	4. GP

Golden Pair

"Oishi! Guess what I'm thinking!"

"Ummmm…"

Kikumaru looked at him intently.

"Errr…..You want ice-cream?"

Kikumaru's eyes went wide,

"OMIGOD!"

Oishi panicked, "I'm sorry! Eiji, I'm sorry for whatever I just said! I really don't think your fat!"

"OMIGOD! THE GOLDEN PAIR IS OUT OF SYNC!"

Oishi blinked "Huh?"

:FLASH BACK, 1 YEAR BEFORE:

Kikumaru sprinted to Oishi,

"Sorry Oishi but I-" He started while waving a broom around,

"You have classroom duty."

Kikumaru blinked, "WOOOOOOWWWWWW Oishi is physic!"

Oshi stared at the broom, "Uhhh…."

:FLASHBACK 2 MONTHS:

"Hey Eiji pass-" Kikumaru pushed Oishi's tennis racket into his hand.

"Yay! I'm physic too!"

Oishi did not dare mention the fact that he needed the tennis racket because he was just starting a game with Taka-san.

:FLASHBACK ENDS:

"Um, Eiji calm down please, we're not out of sync-" "OMIGOD! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOOOOO!" "Ano….." "TEZUKA'S GONNA KICK US OFF!" "I don't think he'll do that." Though he couldn't help but feel slightly worried himself. "…" "?" "You are worried…." "Eh?" "…" "…" "WE'RE IN SYNC AGAIN! OMIGOD! WE'RE SOOO LUCKY!"

"It's lucky, not lucky" Momo decided this was the best time to drag away the freaky orange hair boy, "Dude! You're ruining the story." ….not there is anything to ruin since that's the end…..

Authoress' comment: Thank you for your kind reviews, and hopefully you would still review my stories! Haha Kiku-chan seems to have troubles telling the difference between in-sync and lucky guessing.("It's lucky, not lucky." Pessy bonks Sengoku on the head.) Yeah and the Momo/Sengoku cameo!


	5. Inui

Inui

Inui likes to see his beautiful creations kill- err…. _Motivate _others, why?

Simple, he is actually Fuji's long lost brother….

Kidding! Kidding! Don't kill me!

Of coarse, he has interests too, like making his…."motivating" juices, collecting data, on a certain bandana wearing boy (FSSH), and stalking the people from other schools.

Let's just say the real reason Yukimura ended up in the hospital was because a certain _someone_ wanted to collect "Ii Data" nearly giving the frail poor boy a heart attack.

"There is a 100 chance you will end up bald, Echizen-kun."

"…"

"And there is a 85 chance Kaidoh will follow you home to play with your cat."

"!"

"Fssh….There is a 100 chance, Inui-sempai I will kill you."

"There is a 99.5 chance that you won't."

"…why is that?"

"Because I am your precious sempai."

"……"

(Wham)

The moral of this story, stalkers can give you heart attacks, oh and Kaidoh is a cat lover.

Authoress' comment: OMG Two (short)stories in one night, yea it's night where I'm at.

I was playing Stepmaina at first cuz I couldn't get inspiration for the GP story… hopefully I'll be done all of Seigaku stories by tomorrow night cuz I wanna start some other schools…Any suggestions?


	6. Kaidoh

Kaidoh Kaori

He is so sane. He is the sanest one on this team. He dares you, that's right, you, to say he's not the sanest in this team. Compared the brother-complex-tensai freak, Ponta freak, burger freak, burning freak, running freak, in sync freaks and the-killer-juice freak, it's obvious who the saner one is.

'Meow'

Blink

'Meow'

"…fssh."

And with a quick into the bag grab, he pulled out a cat toy.

As waves around the little twig like thing in front of the cat, a laugh could be heard from outside the tennis club room. A rather creepy, perverted like laugh. You could say even creepier than mad scientist Inui's laugh.

"Yo, Echizen, do you hear that?"

"…Buy me Ponta."

"Man ever since yesterday, you've been quite out of it."

"…" Well Momo, if your parents told you that you're gonna have a new sibling and could be possibly be named after the coach's granddaughter, wouldn't you be out of it?

Anyways back to Kaidoh.

"Hmmm……There was going to be a 99.9999999999 percent chance that wouldn't react that way Kaidoh my dear."

"…"

"…."

SMAK

"And of course a 100 percent chance you were going to do that.

A/N : I'm well aware that my stories are waaaayyyy to short, but I was planning to make it a small collection of short stories and release it all at once(Like a stampede) but I really don't have the time to be writing super long stories for EVERYONE, that will be a real pain in the neck, 49 long stories……(Shudder) If you noticed there are more than 49 POT characters, but I'm cutting out some schools, cuz I don't like those schools a lot so bare with me. Those on the list: Rokkaku and Jyousei(sp?) haha sorry not a very long list….wait is that 49 people in total then? Ugh, not sure….


	7. Kawamura

Kawamura Takashi

Every character has their very own fans. Taka-san however, scares his fans. Let's observe this loud voiced, racket busting, burning dude, as he looks for the love he deserves. Taka-san , as we all know, has a huge(emphasize huge), thing for Fuji. Poor, poor boy, you won't win against him unless you beat Tezuka. "UHWAHHH! ORE WAH BURNING! TEZUKA PLAY A MATCH WITH ME! I'LL SHOW FUJIKO MY MAD SKILLS!" "…" "WHAT'S THE MATTER? AFRAID? I'LL BE GENTLE, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.""….." "Heeeh? Omoshiro, buchou against Kawamura-sempai eh?"

(LATER)

(Insert dramatic image of Taka-san's shot blows Tezuka's racket away)

"Tezuka! Are you alright." "I'm fine Fuji, (twitch) don't touch me there." "Taka-saaaaaannnnnnnnn! What were you thinking?" (insert super long rant)

Like I said, poor, poor Taka-san.

(After Practice)

"Oi! Kawamura-sempai." "Eh? Echizen?" "Good job, thanks to you, we didn't have to drink Inui-sempai's horrible drink." "Yeah! Thanks Taka-san!" "Come on, Me, Momo and Ochibi will treat you to burgers!" Kikumaru started dragging Taka away, Taka is loved alright, but for the WRONG reasons.

(At the restaurant)

"Oi! Kawamura! 2 dozen sushi! Hurry up or I'll be you against the counter." Taka's lower lip trembled slightly. "He-Hey, what the hell are you doing you (bleep)?" "Akutsu,…." "Wha-what.", Akutsu gave him the evil eye. "Why doesn't anyone love meeee!" Akutsu thought that this was the best time to leave the sushi and back away slowly. A girly Kawamura is not a very nice Kawamura. The morale, feel sorry for Taka-san, please, give him a hug too, or he'll decapitate someone.

A/N: Yes! Kawamura is done! Only Tezuka left! I'm so edging closer to the finish line! (Claws desperately) Thinking on what I should do next, help will earn you my happiness.


	8. Momoshiro

Momoshiro Takeshi

Momo is soooo not fat, oh no, he's got anything a girl could ask for…..except nobody would date a food vacuum, no why would they do that?

And by the way, I'm not hinting that Momoshiro Takeshi is going to die lonely, seriously, I'm not!

"Hey Echizen! Wanna go to MacDonald after school?"

"Senpai, don't you have a GIRLFRIEND to do that with."

Ouch, stingy.

"I would……if they would stop dumping me!" (Runs off crying)

Oishi sighed, "Echizen, that wasn't very nice……"

"Che." And Echizen goes back to his usual sulking.

(Next Day)

"(sniffle, sniffle) That was so cold…."

"…."

"Stop that Echizen, here Momo, how about I help you with your date?"

"You'd do that Fuji-sempai?"

"Fufufu, don't you worry, I have to look after my kouhai don't I?"

"Errr..ok….."

'What's with Fuji-sempai's laugh? Che, whatever.' Echizen just shook his head and left.

(Saturday)

"Hm……I wonder who Fuji-sempai set me up with?"

"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Momo turned around to see a girl with long black hair bolting to where he was.

"Hi! My name is Mary-Sue! I'm here to steal you away from any potential lovers!"

"Hu…huh? Um…..Mary-Sue huh? I guess you're a foreigner?"

"I live in xxx."

"xxx? Whydid your words turned into…"

"Oh Momo! Your sooooo silly! Come on I'll treat you to burgers!"

'Yes! Score! Oh wait, damn she's gonna dump me!'

(Burger Place)

"Yeah and Fuji told me eeeevvvveeerrrything about you!"

"Oh cra- I mean really?"

"Yes! I heard you eat a lot! But that's ok, I'm a Mary-Sue and I can afford anything!"

"Sure……"

"So? So? How's the food? If it sucks, I'll sue the place for you!"

"No thanks…"

"Well here! I'll tell you more about me-"

"Oh lord…."

(30 minutes later)

"And that's how I saved Sasuke that day."

"Um…..I had a nice time, I think I'll go home now….."

"What! Why, we're supposed to be on a date! We have to be together FOREVER!"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I need to get home now!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! I won't let you!"

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Momo quickly ran out the door with a crazed Mary-Sue chasing after him.

(Monday)

"Seeemm….ppppaiiii….."

"Oh! Momo, how was your date?"

"She's insane! I took me 15 hours too shake her off!"

"Fssshhh, so now you're a lady-killer."

"Shut it Mamushi! Why are you so nosey?"

"Aah! What was that? You wanna fight you stupid peach!"

"Enough Kaidoh, there is a 60 percent chance that the crazy woman will hunt you down."

"W…what? Fssh…" Kaidoh decided this is the best time to get out of there.

"Anyways…that woman is crazy! I'm swearing off people with the double X chromosome."

Everyone turned to stare at him, "Ano….I only like Fu…fu..ji"

"Eh? Did you say something Taka-san?"

"Nevermind."

"Sorry sempai, but I'm not available."

"I already have Tezuka…"

"I already have Oishi!"

From that day on, Momo became the major male-rape material,

"Hey! Shut up!"

And what ever happened to the Mary-Sue? Who knows, this is about PoT, she probably went back to the Naruto world…..

Authoress note: My, My, my that was long, I didn't mean to make fun of Momo, He is one of the few balancing on the border of Hate him to Like him. Anyways, sorry for the long wait! Studying and what not…..One more to go and I'll start Fudomine…well, some of the characters cuz I forgot some names…..lol sorry for the long wait….I'm soooo not dead yet, so sorry XD


End file.
